My First Day on Mobius
by Keeper of Sweg
Summary: Hello all! This is the beginning of my long string of fanfics based around my character, Scotty the Hedgehog. Don't worry, he IS NOT A RECOLOR. He is totally different from Sonic and not related to him in any way. So, yeah. Give a warm welcome to Scotty the Hedgehog. ALSO YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP CHAPTERS 1 & 2. THEY SUCK.
1. In the Beginning

Hi. I'm Scott. Scott Anderson. This is pretty much my story.

The heat of the day started to get to me. With a huff, I turned my bike around. I start pedaling again. I feel the wind in my face, my medium length dirty-blond hair "flowing" in the wind, and the strain in my legs from pedaling around my neighborhood. It was mid-summer for me, right smack dab in the middle of June. Summer is awesome. I absolutely love it.

"Hey Scott."

I turn my head on my bike to see my best friend, Nicholas, on his bike. "Hey bro," I said, "was' up?"

"Nothing," he replied, "If you feel like doing something, I'm open. For now." He gave me a sly grin and we both just decided to go my house through a silent agreement.

"So, what-are-we-gonna-do?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue." I replied, "There's so much we _can _do."

"Like read your stupid Sonic comics?"

"HEY! He would hate it if you called him stupid!"

"Why did you say "he?" that is _also _stupid."

"Never mind. Now I kinda' feel like being alone. You just put me in a horrible mood. Thanks."

"Yur welcome."

Nicholas pulled off from the side walk and sped between cars onto another road. He is so stupid, I thought.

I was close to turning onto my street, there was a rumble in the distance which made me lose control and my bike's front tire get stuck in a hole while I flew over the bars. I fell on my side and most of my weight fell on my left arm, so my wind was knocked out of me. I shouted out of anger and realized that the bang must have been an atomic bomb of sorts. I wouldn't stick around to find out though, but I did find out what it was.

I got up and tried to pry my bike from the hole. It didn't budge.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. I tugged on my bike, but then it slipped from my grip and fell down the expanding (WHAT?) hole. I started to run from the ever expanding hole. But here's the thing, it was chasing me. I pumped my arms and kept my feet moving. "I don't think this thing can be KEPT!" I screamed. I started to slow down, the hole gaining. I ran hard until my feet fell from under me.

"CRUUUUUUUUUD!"


	2. HOLY PORTAL?

I screamed as I fell through the hole, the hole seemed to light up as if there was another sun on the other side. I whipped my head around. It also seemed as if the sun from my world was getting blacked out. Then I hit something hard. My bike did too. I think it was the bottom of the hole, but I fell straight through it.

Everything lit up. I thought there might be some underworld society as if in the DC stuff. But I doubted it. But then I realized my sinking question. I went through a portal into another world. I thought it was a work of fiction. But how wrong was I? Good question. I was super wrong. Arms flailing, still falling, I tried to grab my bike, it happened unsuccessfully, though. When I tried to grab it, _note_, still falling, I pushed it farther away from me. Great.

I just fell. Falling and falling. It was horrible. You got to be kidding.

"WHY DANG IT?! WHY?" I screamed as I fell more.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I shouted. I was super ticked about this. I knew I would probably just fall to my death. This was absolutely perfect. I mean, just great. One second I am a happy little son of a gun, next thing I know, I'm falling through a hole that transported me into a new dimension. When I decided to bury my face in my hands, you'll never guess what I saw.


	3. Things Are Getting Interesting!

When I tried to bury my face in my hands while I fall to my death, I saw the weirdest thing. Big white gloves. Whaaaaaaat? I didn't have gloves on earlier. Did I? No, I hate gloves. Yet, they felt warm and comfortable, like a blanket in my hands. I checked to see what other attire had changed.

No attire had changed, I had my swag button up shirt, and my shorts. But my legs, now that made me scream. I saw turquoise fur. On. My. Legs. I probably screamed nonstop for about a minute. Then I realized. I am on Mobius. I stopped screaming and let out a fanbro shriek. I was a hedgehog.

"Absolutely AMAZING!" I exclaimed. "This is awesome, except I'm going to die. But now I can die with an awesome title: _**Scotty the Hedgehog**_.

Then I saw what I was landing on. I was landing on a castle. It looked like the Castle Mobius, but the colors were darker and spray painted on. My happiness immediately turned into a battle-like mindset. I knew exactly what was going on. I was here to replace Rob O' the Hedge and completely change history. And I would do a heck of a lot more here today. I am on Moe-bius

"Scourge, I'm coming for you!" I yelled toward the castle. I thrust my arms and legs out in the screaming wind to slow my decent. Then I realized how to be resourceful. I unbuttoned my shirt and used it as a flying squirrel thing to slow my decent even more. My shirt slipped from my grip.

"Crap," I thought. I fell and put myself in a pencil dive. I am ready.

I feel the glass of the huge glass roof crash under my feet. It felt good. I reverse myself to land on my side. It knocked some wind out of me. I also landed on the worst thing possible. _Scourge. _I stare in his light blue eyes. His usual smirk turned into a growl. The room went silent. With his master emerald strength, he pushed me off his body. I fell on my back, but I rolled backwards onto my feet.

"Who **are** you?" said an unfamiliar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Sonic the Hedgehog and a bunch of other hedgehogs. I inferred that Sonic asked the question. I smirked and put my hand on my hip, putting all my weight on my right leg.

"Oh. You don't know? I'm **Scotty the Hedgehog**. And _**I**_ came from a different world."


	4. The Fight Has Started

"…_I'm __**Scotty the Hedgehog**__. And __**I**__ came from a different world."_

Now, I kinda wish I didn't say that. The azure hero of comics and videogames tried to keep a straight face, but then laughed. It was short lived, though, because his laughter turned into rage.

"Watch out!" Sonic cried.

I whipped around, and raised my hands to my face. I immediately saw the one who I would fight, Scourge, who already pulled a punch at me. Knocked me in the nose. I winced and backed up a step. I felt a trickle of blood on my… muzzle. I growled and lunged at him and tackled him. We both hit the ground hard, him more than me. I rolled onto the ground and got up. He should have expected that, but I'm new, and haven't shown my stuff yet, so that gives me an advantage. Everyone here has fought each other before, and they don't know my moves.

"For _KING Scourge, _I kinda expected more!" I smirked.

"I would kill you, but I think you might have some potential." Scourge noted, still lying on the ground of his throne room.

"Potential that you can't reach!" I shouted.

Quickly, Scourge did one of those reverse worm things and landed on his feet. Sonic came a' running. Scourge and Sonic exchanged blows. I turned around to see what else was going down. Amy was in a locked hammer battle with Rosy, and Shadow and Silver were fighting metal. I had zero people to fight. Just then Silver accidentally blasted Shadow with a psychic blast to the back.

"Just my luck." I grumbled under my breath.

"Why you little!" Shadow snarled.

"NO! It's not what you think!" Silver cried back, fear growing, I could see it in his eyes.

Shadow smashed him with a chaos spear. And Silver gladly threw a tile from the floor at him with psychic. They were locked in a confrontation. That left Metal… for me. His head turned 180 degrees to face me. His body lifted from the ground and turned so that his body was like it should be again.

"New target identified. Name, unknown." Metal Sonic said in his freaky robot voice.

I started to back up, but then I whipped around, knowing what I must do. I grabbed the Moe-bius flag pole, which was only about 4 1/2 feet tall, and ripped the flag from it. I turned around to see Metal Sonic flying at me. I smashed its face with my pole-turned-staff. I made the staff spin a few times in my hands and then I locked both my hands on it around the middle, so I have the top and the bottom to hit Metal with.

This was amazing, this feeling I get fighting along-side my favorite heroes. It's exhilarating. I feel like I'm ready for anything. I start to daydream at times like this. But a big drop kick from Metal to my face is just enough to bring me back. I hit the ground like a rock.

"Ow. Geez." I grunted. I picked up my staff by the end and tried to whack Metal Sonic with it. It was as if he knew what I would do, because he simply grabbed my staff, pulled it from my grip, and chucked it behind me and got lodged in a wall.

"NOT FAIR!" I cried. I wiped the blood from my face and growled.

"Be-ing alive is-n't faaaaiiir." Metal replied. Honestly, the way that he said it crept me out. As if being alive is a bad thing. Well… it's not.

"Well hey! It's better than being a cheap knockoff of a better, note this, _living being._" I advised.

"Only because the living being is superior to other living beings in speed and strength."

"Does that really make any difference?" I asked, "He is still living!"

I let out a roar and rolled backwards onto my feet. I charged and hammered Metal's stomach area with my right fist. He backed up and then charged at me. He had a powerful punch coming, but I simply sidestepped. He whipped around and clawed at me. He got my right arm, which is my good arm, so that didn't do much bad. A little blood came from the claw marks, but I was fine. I wiped it on my shorts and kept on keeping on. I tried to punch his eye area but he grabbed my fist. I was so close. He almost clawed my face, but I grabbed his wrist so he couldn't get to my beauty of a face. He put his foot around mine, and released his hand his hand from my fist and pushed me, meaning to trip me.

"TAKE IT, SON!" I yelled as I pulled him down with just to rocket my hand to his face.

My hand crashed through where his eye would be, and sparks flew, and I think Metal Sonic powered down. I was shocked. That _just happened._ I just took out one of Sonic's greatest enemies, AND I crappin' blew up his eye!

"Man, that's how it's done." I thought. That was boss. I started to jog towards my staff so I could pull it out of the wall, but I heard a screech.

"Smashy SMAshy SMASHY! MORE HEDGEHOGS TO SMASH!" screamed a hedgehog behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks. That was _Rosy the Rascal_. She creeps me out. I bolted to my staff and yanked it out of the wall.

"Okay, I might need some help here…"

**Geez, that took a while. So, yeah. Now I'm doing these. I might not have the next chapter up for a while. I am having zero free time. If you haven't noticed, most of my Scotty the Hedgehog fanfics will be based off the comics. I will have a lot of different story arcs throughout the series based around my characters own point of view and experiences. So, part 5 coming soon. A clash with Rosy the Rascal. That could be hard for Scotty. **

**In the immortal words of Heath Ledger; "Here. We. Go."**


	5. Time to fight! You Ready?

**Okay. Hello. I just found out that 200 something people have viewed my fanfics. I had absolutely no clue until now. THAT IS ABSOLUETLY AMAZING! I never thought that would get over 200 views on my first Story. That is like the coolest thing ever! I kinda just wanna say thanks. That gave me a good boost. Prepare for this chapter, because it's going to be good! **

"OH CRUD!" I screamed as I ran from the little pale pink menace of a hedgehog. She was all like, "SMAAAAASH!" and I was all like, "SCREEEEEEAAAMASDFHKL!" I had my amazing staff in my right hand, which I could handle well. But I decided to run, because Rosy is pretty much a killer death machine with a hammer. Isn't it surprising how much people can change in dimensions? Continuing, I was running around trying not to get, quote unquote, "smashed." But there was something cool. When I was running, I went into a different room from the throne room.

It was like a wall of mirrors. Still bolting, I gazed at myself in the mirror. I was a turquoise hedgehog with a wide top spine, three middle spines, all small, curving downward, overlapping two more spines that were pointed up. Not like Shadow's sudden change in direction, but more like a curve. It looked boss. I was impressed. But then I caught the best part of my spines. I like to spike up my bangs a lot, so today I did that. But I didn't think that that would carry on into Moe-bius. But there they were, all spiked out and up. Today I actually had to use a curling iron (don't judge me). I also looked skinnier and more muscular (LIKE A BOSS). I also still had my basketball shorts on, phew. I think I would die of embarrassment if I didn't have those on. Even though most hedgehogs wear nothing in this place. Why the producers did that is beyond me.

I have no clue why, but right then I stopped and turned around. I raised my staff and_ let the bottom sit on the floor. Rosy ran into the room with her hammer up and ready.

"Smash TIIIIIIIIMMMMME!" she screamed. This is going to be absolutely horrible.

"Yeah, about that," I said, "You're not smashing me!" I shouted. I tightened my grip on my staff and charged. "GHAZUNTHEIGHT!" I screamed. That's my battle cry. I'm very proud of it. If anybody said some weird battle cry, I would counter it with GHAZUNTHEIGHT! It's a work of genius on my part. GHAZUNTHEIGHT!

Rosy swung her hammer, and I caught the long handle part with my staff and kept her from "smashing" my face. She was a strong little daughter of a gun. I was straining to keep my staff lodged against her hammer. But I'll you, she is STRONG. I don't suggest going up against her. At all. Ever.

Rosy pulled back her hammer and tried to swing again, I tried to jump backward, but her hammer caught my toes and tipped me. I went down face first. I tried to brace myself, but my face still hit my hands that hit the ground. Hard. I rolled onto my back, only to see rosy standing over me, with her hammer ready to kill me. YAY.

"Bye bye, hedgehog!" She screamed. And she released her hammer. Onto my body. What a short story. JK.

"WAIT GOSH DANG IT!" I screamed. She stopped abruptly. Right. In. Front. Of. My. Face.

"What is it?!" She demanded. Anger growing. She started to sound a little saner. Surprising.

"Can I have some last words?" I whispered.

"Fine." She said.

If you haven't noticed, I kind of have been buying time. I saw Amy out of the corner of my eye. And she was sneaking up on Rosy.

"My last words are…" I paused, breathing in, and Amy had her hammer and was bolting, "Take it."

Amy blasted Rosy in the side with her hammer, and Rosy went flying into the wall. She was done. I was shocked. I knew Amy was strong, but that was nuts.

"Thanks, Amy," I said, "that was awesome."

"No problem," she replied, "it's what I do! Can I help you up?" I nodded and she gave me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Soooo," I said slowly, "wanna get back to the throne room? I think something bad is going to go down." I tried not to break the fourth wall. I knew sooner or later Scourge was going to get his Anarchy Beryl. That is the last thing I want. That would suck so badly. And I really don't want any bloodshed, seeing as how Mobians actually bleed. That doesn't happen in the comics. This world could be meaner than I thought.

"Yeah," Amy replied, "Your name is Scott, right?" she said as we started to walk back to the throne room dragging Rosy together.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled, "You're a cute little kid, you know that?"

"Yeah." I said simply.

I heard a huge crash. Amy and I stopped dead in our tracks. Either Scourge had gone super, or Silver just threw something big at a wall. I didn't want to take my chances, so I motioned Amy to go forward. I dragged Rosy and propped her against a wall in a closet just beside the throne room. I ran in to see Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Amy all lined up ready to face Scourge, who had an evil smirk on his… aHEM, muzzle. Never going to get used to saying that. Ugh.

"The Anarchy Beryl," I whispered to myself, "got to prevent Scourge from going super." I sprinted over to Scourge's throne, staff in hand. He laughed maniacally and whipped around to me clobbering him in the face with my staff. He staggered to the side, "DANG!" I exclaimed, "Did you see how I just smacked him?" I asked at the 4 hedgehogs pointing at Scourge. I struck a pose with my staff pointed to the sky. I looked down to see Scourge looking down on me, because I am smaller than him.

"Hello, you little crud-ling," He growled, "I'll clobber you so bad you won't ever see the light of day again."

"I'd like to see you try!" I said, while smacking him across the face. Not my best plan. He has super-speed. He socked both of my jaw bones and put a hard punch into my gut. I fell backward, dropping my staff. Sonic super-sped and grabbed me, "you okay?" he asked, "That must have hurt."

"You think?" I croaked sarcastically, "Just prop me up against the wall." Sonic did as he was told. He put me against the wall, and I tried to get my balance.

"Hey Scourge!" Sonic said, "That was low, even for an anti-me!"

"Well, too bad," Scourge said, "because I intend not to just off you, but to off all of you insufferable hedgehogs!"

"Man, you sound like a sane Rosy." Silver said.

"Shut up," Shadow growled, "let's fight!"

"Nu-uh-uh," Scourge laughed evilly and opened the hatch under his throne, "THE ANARCHY BERYL!" I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Finally! HA! I DID IT! I'm getting to the best part! The fight with Super-Scourge. This is going to be awesome. WOOOOOOOO! I promise not to disappoint. This will be awesome. This will totally get me more follows (because if you hadn't noticed, I only have three****).**


	6. Fight with Scourge: part 1 (short-ish)

** Okay. Still only 3 follows. What. The. Heck. You have got to be kidding. Okay. I'm kinda desperate, so, what do you think I should do to get more follows? I seriously don't know what to do. So chapter 6. Here we go again. Scourge has his Anarchy Beryl and Scotty, along with all the other hedgehogs, are going to have to survive Super Scourge. Yaaaaaaaayyyyyy *sarcastically. This chapter is also going to be kind of short. Sorry.**

"THE ANARCHY BERYL!" I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I saw the Anarchy Beryl (seven anti-chaos emeralds) fly out of the throne and rotate around Scourge. His emerald green fur was starting to turn a dark shade of purple, a royal color, for a king. I pushed off were I was propped against the wall, thinking I was going to stand. But I lost my balance and fell onto the ground.

"Ah, good," Scourge said appreciatively, "I'm so glad that someone bowed to me. Now, as for you, I suggest the rest of you bow to me, your king. Super Scourge."

I looked up with a pitiful look thinking no one would kneel. And was I right. They all stood like the heroes they were, straight faced. They are so much braver than me. I just got here, and finally got to fight and witness my greatest heroes in person. That's it, I thought. I rolled over and grabbed my staff. I didn't have a second thought. I propped myself against my staff and stood up, using my staff as a base, "Not, gonna, happen." I breathed hard. I saw Amy with a frightened look and she gasped, scared for my wellbeing. I like that. She's cool. But Sonamy for life, I thought.

Scourge smiled evilly, "Thank you so much. Really, I thought this might have been boring. Not as such." His palm flew out in front of him pointed directly at Silver. He had his hands out too, and I could tell telekinesis was coming. He grunted and Super Scourge flew from his spot into the wall. He winced, then smiled, "Thank you, boy."

"No problem," Silver replied, "that was fun." He threw his hands to the ground, as to trigger telekinesis to throw Scourge into the ground. Scourge just pulled himself out of the wall. "Nice try though," he said. Next thing I know he's in front of Silver and doing something hurtful to him. I can't really tell what he's doing because it's kind of a blur.

Silver flew into the wall, and fell face first onto the ground, knocked out. Sonic shot me a mischievous smile and sped over to me, "hold your staff out in front of you." I pointed my staff away from me and Sonic sped around me making me spin around at lightning speed. Amy walked up to me (SPIINNNING) and Sonic. She raised her hammer and smashed me like a golf ball. I spun toward Scourge and I smashed him around and he got caught in my spin cycle. He grabbed my staff and dug his feet into the wall. I flew over my staff and flew into the wall. Upside. Down. It hurt so badly. I felt like a piece of crap. I felt the blood flow to my head and losing vision, blacking out, pushed as hard as I could and I popped out. I fell on face. I saw Amy screaming and running toward me, like a mother to a hurt child.

This could be the end.

**Yeah sure Scotty. It's **_**TOTALLY **_**the end. Only after 6 chapters. Blah I say to you. FYI, this isn't the end. I know this was short, but it's almost time for the final fight. And then we are going back to original Mobius. Yay. This won't be my only story about him, too. He's pretty much the basis for all my fanfics. So, yeah. Chapter 7 is on the way.**


	7. Fight with Scourge: part 2 (longer)

**Hello again. Chapter 7. Fighting with Scourge. YAAAAAYYYY. So Scotty is knocked out. He will wake. Don't worry. Oh yeah, and, now I don't care if I don't have many follows. I just kind of wanted to know if my stories were being read. But hey, story stats can tell me that, so whateves. My tantrum about having 3 follows is over, and now I'm ready to ROCK! GET READY! THIS WAS LONG AND WAS HARD TO WRITE BUT I DON'T CARE! YEAH!**

When I finally woke up, my head was throbbing. Along with the pain from my WHOLE body, let's just say that saying I'm moderately hurt was a major understatement. I heard a crack and I jolted up, to see Sonic fly into a wall. I looked around to see all the hedgehogs knocked out or even worse, dead. I can't tell, though. This day kind of sucks. A lot. So much for replacing the bowman we (hopefully) all know and love. I wish I didn't fall through the whole. Now I realize I might never see any of my friends again. Crap.

By now, my adrenalin has kicked in and I can't feel much pain. Maybe a little soreness, but not much. I hoisted myself up, "Uh, Scourge," I said weakly, "you forgot one."

Super Scourge levitated off the ground picked up Sonic by his neck and turned in midair to face me, "Well whada'ya know? You aren't dead. I could've sworn you weren't breathing."

"I surprise people that way," I replied. I heard a flash and Scourge jerked his head to see it. It was not one, but two of each freedom fighter, but I'm pretty sure that there was the Mobius versions and the Moe-bius versions. They stopped when they saw Scourge. He let out a toothy evil smile, "Good. Fresh meat to soften my knuckles on!"

I know that line from the comics. Oh boy. They all come at him. Scourge drops a dead-looking Sonic to the floor. Bunnie is clobbered with several punches from Scourge, "BUNNIE!" Antoine screams, "NO!" both Antoine's run at Scourge. They slash at him. _Their swords shatter. _Scourge blasts the anti, and original Antoine ducks out of the way.

"OH COME OOON!" I shouted, "Can you _try_ not be so OP?" Scourge didn't respond, the anti-Rotor was getting blasted by Scourge's chaos power. Anti-Rotor tried to stand up again, but he got blasted once more. Something caught his eye it was a horrified anti-Tails, or _Miles._ Ugh, that name doesn't suit him. Miles with his weird hair style I can't put a name on. His red long sleeved shirt with a weird piece of metal strapped to it. Lame. Lame. LAME. I really don't like him. Original Tails, oh, heck yes. He is awesome. If I stick around on Mobius, I want to get to know him. Maybe be his friend. Speaking of Tails, he came down on Scourge and smashed him with an attack in a swinging motion with his tails. Scourge flew onto his back. Like a boss, I thought.

"GO TAILS!" I cheered. He looked over at me, and he looked confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Well, my name is Scott," I replied, "uh Tails, YOU MIGHT WANNA DUCK!" I shouted.

Scourge narrowly missed Tails and was spiraling towards me. I jumped up, higher than usual, about twice my height. Probably Mobius engineering, I thought, sweet! I landed on Scourge's back and he body slammed the ground. I hopped off and Tails came up to high five me. It stung, my adrenaline was running out. I winced.

"What's wrong?'' Tails asked.

"Well, for starters," I explained, "all the hedgehogs are majorly hurt. Not to mention, me."

"You fought with them?" Tails said, shocked, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." I replied.

"Sweet, I'm thirteen too." Tails smiled, "Do you like electronics?"

"Oh heck yeah!" I declared, "They're my jam."

"Cool!" Tails said.

The two Sally's and Antoine walked up. All five of us had a brief exchange about who I am, until we heard a rumble. It was Scourge. He lifted himself off the ground.

"Time to take it to Scourge!" shouted Sally, "YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

All the Freedom/anti-freedom fighters ran at a mildly injured Super-Scourge and dog piled on him. That was a stupid idea. I saw purple flashes from beneath the cracks of where they were dog piling. All of them flew off of Super Scourge.

Scourge fist pumped, "Hail to the King, BABY!"

"OH COME ON! Why can't he just give up already?!" I shouted.

"Good question. I honestly don't know." I turned around to see an injured Sonic walking up to me.

"Wow, the hero and the kid. Wouldn't think that this would happen." Scourge smirked

"Uh, thank you?" Sonic responded.

"Let's go outside, shall we?" I whispered to Sonic, "I think I'm forming a plan."

"I'll take your word for it." he replied. "Okay Scourge! Here's an idea! What about we take this outside?" he exclaimed. "Hop on my back." He told me.

"You sure?" I asked, "I might be too small… never mind." I realized that he was about 2-3 ft. taller than me. Go thirteen-year-olds. I hopped onto his back and he sped off. Scourge followed. Sonic and I sped off out of the castle. Just outside the castle was a huge forest. Scourge started shooting chaos energy beams at us.

"On your left!" I shouted.

Sonic sidestepped to the right, "Thanks, Scott! Keep watching my six!"

"Got it!" I said.

I looked back again and Scourge had just had a quick boost and punched me with a wicked right cross. It knocked me off balance and I fell off Sonic's piggyback. I felt the ground meet me. I was rolling and bouncing off tree roots. I was going so fast, it was a blur. I saw a tree coming when I got a split second of time for my vision to be clear.

"OOOOOOHHH NOOOOOOO!" I shrieked.

** Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnd. DONE! Chapter numero seven is done. That was actually pretty quick. Like 3 days. I'm on a roll. It's almost time to finish the fight with Scourge and go back to Mobius. I estimate that this first story will end with 15 chapters. So, yeah. Thank you my small amount of fans. You're awesome. **


End file.
